Un diario en Internet
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Butters intenta afrontar el divorcio de sus padres en un diario que escribe en internet. Pero las cosas se complican para el.


Jueves – 21:18 – Primera Entrada.

Me llamo Leopold Butters Stotch, tengo 14 años. Hoy es jueves, hace dos meses que mis padres se han divorciado. Opte por quedarme con mi madre, aunque también puedo ver a mi padre los fines de semana y las vacaciones.

Mi madre ya tiene a otro hombre a su lado, no me gustaría que se casasen y se convirtiese en mi padrastro. Es mas joven que ella, y mi madre esta mas alegre que cuando estaba con mi padre.

Mi padre también tiene una novia, aunque ella no me hace ningún caso, también es una chica joven. Ella no me agrada.

El novio de mi madre no para de proponerme cosas, que si ir al cine, que lo acompañe a la tienda o a dar un paseo en coche. En ocasiones pienso las malas intenciones que tienen algunas personas conmigo. Pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Aunque el novio de mi madre me da mala espina, noto algo raro, No me gusta quedarme a solas con el, como si algo malo fuese a pasar. Prefiero estar solo o con mi madre o padre, pero no con ese hombre que tanto me incomoda.

**Comentarios**

-Debe ser muy difícil afrontar el divorcio, y mas cuando eres niño.

-Seguramente el novio de tu madre querrá que le caigas bien siendo tu amigo. Seguro que no es nada raro.

-Es difícil aceptar a las nuevas parejas de los padres divorciados. Seguro que al final te caerán bien.

Martes – 16:38 – Segunda Entrada.

Hoy es agosto, estoy de vacaciones este mes con mi padre, el lado bueno es que no veré en varios días al novio de mi madre, mi madre me obliga a llamarlo Xavier, que es así como se llama. Temo el día que me obligue a llamarlo papa. Pero el lado malo de estar con mi padre, es que su estúpida novia no le suelta, por eso no puedo pasar el tiempo con mi padre. Mientras ellos se pasan la noche despiertos y salen a cenar, yo me paso las horas viendo la televisión o en Internet. Por suerte hoy he conocido a unos chicos, gracias a su perrito perdido.

Son muy buenos amigos, en comparación con los de mi escuela, me divierto mucho con ellos.

**Comentarios.**

-Que suerte, tu de vacaciones y yo en pleno agosto en la oficina, por lo menos las horas se me pasan mas rápido cuando leo tu blog. Bonitas fotos del mar, por cierto.

-Que bonitas fotos, hace años que no voy a la playa. No recordaba que el mar fuese tan grande.

Lunes – 18:49 – Tercera Entrada.

Todas las cosas buenas y divertidas siempre se acaban, ayer volví a mi frio pueblo. De vuelta con mi madre y Xavier. Mi madre no paraba de preguntarme que tal lo había pasado, por suerte Xavier no estaba cuando llegue.

Al día siguiente Xavier consiguió que nos quedásemos solo, mi madre fue al supermercado. Estaba en mi habitación tan tranquilo haciendo los deberes, cuando Xavier entro y se sentó en mi cama, yo estaba de espaldas, pude notar que estuvo como unos cinco minutos mirándome fijamente. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me estaba dando un masaje en los hombros.

-Parece que estas muy tenso. - me dijo.

-Déjame. - intente que quitase sus manos de mis hombros, lo conseguí. - Fuera de mi habitación. -

Tuve suerte en que abajo se escucho a mi madre, que ya había llegado. Xavier salio de mi habitación para recibirla.

Me quede algo extrañado con lo que había pasado en mi habitación. Me sentía extraño, no quería que eso volviese a suceder, ni eso ni cualquier otra cosa. Creo Xavier volverá a intentarlo. En ocasiones pienso que hubiese sido mejor el haberme ido con mi padre, aunque su novia Liz no me haga caso.

**Comentarios:**

-Eso que ha hecho Xavier ha sido raro, no creo que sea buena idea esperar cual es su siguiente movimiento.

-Denunciarlo creo que es buena idea.

-Sera mejor que no te quedes a solas con el. Podría pasar algo malo.

Viernes – 01:43 – Cuarta Entrada

Tengo miedo de irme a dormir, mi madre ha tenido que acompañar a una amiga suya al hospital. Xavier esta abajo viendo pornografía, esperando a que me vaya a dormir. Empiezo a pensar en que ese hombre es un perturbado, Que clase de persona ve pornografía como si nada. Antes baje a por un vaso de agua, y ni siquiera se inmuto cuando cruce del salón a la cocina. Es mas cuando cruce, me miraba de reojo. No quiero que me pase nada. Ayer no pude ir a comisaria, me amenazo con matar a mi madre.

-Matare a tu madre si me denuncias. - me dijo, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

Un psicópata es lo que es ese tipo, Hace un rato se me ocurrió una idea, busque su nombre en Internet, había unos artículos de periódico que decían que había abusado de varios menores, y otro decía que había abusado de su hijastra. Kate.

**Comentarios:**

-Tienes que denunciar a ese pervertido.

-Díselo a tu madre, antes de que pase algo.

Martes – 22:40 – Quinta Entrada.

Acabo de despertar hace unos minutos, estaba en la cama de mi madre desnudo. No se como ha pasado, único que recuerdo es que Xavier habría preparado la comida de hoy. Mi madre trabajaba durante todo el día.

En la cama había rastros de sangre, me temí lo peor. Xavier entro a la habitación, parecía que se acababa de duchar. Porque estaba desnudo y mojado.

-Por fin te has despertado, si quieres repetimos, a tu madre aun le queda un rato para volver. - en ese momento sentí asco, ira, y miedo. Ademas de sentirme perturbado, como si fuese un horrible espejismo o sueño realista.

No me dio tiempo a escapar, me atrapo antes de que lo consiguiera.

-Suéltame, te odio. - fue lo único que pude decir debido al miedo.

-No te resistas, seguro que te lo pasas bien conmigo. - tengo miedo de recordar lo que paso después, y tampoco lo escribiré aquí. No quiero hacerlo.

**Comentarios:**

-Se acabo, de donde eres, voy a denunciar a ese tipo.

-Dios mio, que horrible, que alguien haga algo, por favor.

Jueves – 17:14 – Sexta Entrada.

-Juntos tu y yo, lejos de aquí. - me dijo.

No quería irme por nada del mundo irme con ese horrible tipo, ayer vi que Xavier preparaba la maleta por alguna razón. Espero que haya discutido con mi madre por lo que sea. También le vi preparar otra maleta con mi ropa. No sabia que pensar, tampoco quería pensar sobre ello. Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Papa y Mama juntos, como antes. ¿Por que se dejaron de querer?, antes todo iba bien, echo de menos ser castigador por cualquier cosa.

-20:49 -

A disparado a mi madre, me siento extraño. Lo raro es que no me he enfadado, solo me siento perturbado, he visto como ha disparado a mi madre. No he podido hacer nada, en 10 minutos Xavier me llevara con el lejos, como me había dicho. No puedo evitarlo, tampoco puedo hacer nada, se que no tiene con que amenazarme para obligarme a ir con el. Pero algo me dice que vaya con el. No puedo evitarlo.

**-Blog Cerrado-**


End file.
